


In The Real World: Various Yandere Overwatch X Real World Scientist Reader

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) Was a scientist with wild ideas and after a incident she is disgraced. What happens when months later her work is proven and she is asked to help with the other worldly people? Who all seem to fall into Obsessive with the scientist.
Relationships: Reader/Everyone, Various/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Sucked In

(Name's POV) 

I was at home in my mansion packing up. I was not going to say since I lost my job with the UN. You open a portal or try to to bring my science research and you get fired. I sigh I did not understand why they were so pissed off. I found another world. A whole other world which in this world is just a game. It has so my potential for science discovery and they shut me down. I sigh and finish packing up my bedroom stuff. I have to get the house for sale sign up before lunch. I get up when the door bell rings. 

"God I hope that is not another reporter." I say. 

I open the door and see my ex husband Adam. 

"What do you want?" I ask. 

"We need your help." He says. 

I blink at him. "Why?" I ask. 

"Your portal pulled a bunch of people from the Overwatch world here." He says. 

I blink. "Not my problem."

"(Name)." He says. 

"Get the hell off my property." I say and go to slam the door but he puts his foot in it. 

"You are still under contract and if you do not follow through you can be arrested with terrisom." He tells me. 

I glare. "Fine. Let me grab my coat." 

-Time Skip/Scene Change, brought to you by: Who the heck is Adam and why is he your ex XD-

I am pulled on sight and see Reaper and Jack fighting along with other talon members and overwatch members. I groan seriously they brought me to a battle zone? 

"Put this on." Adam superior says handing me a bullet proof vest. 

I start to put it on and Adam speaks up. "Sir I do not think this is a safe idea." He says. 

I rolled my eyes he is just being protective of me. 

"Adam I am no longer your wife, I am doing this." I say. 

"(Nam)-" He presses I cut him off. 

"Adam to pay for college I was in the Marines right out of college. I am a former Marine I can handle myself." I tell him as they hand me my guns. 

"Be careful." He orders me. 

"Arent I always." 

I am sent in and with the gun in my hands. I get to work and see Reaper going to grab more guns. I smirked and shot him with the sleeping darts. I then sense something and see Widowmaker aiming for me. I shoot her as well and she fell to the ground. That is two down now just Sombra. I hear the gun click behind me and turn around. 

"Hello Chica." She tells me. "Why do you put that down." 

I knew that the overwatch former heroes cannot save me. But I see Adam put his gun up against her head. 

"Don't point a gun at my wife." He says. 

I scoff and shoot her and he catches her. "Divorced." I snap and hear the team behind me. 

"That was wicked." Tracer says. 

"Thanks Lena." I say. 

Her eyes widen. "How do you know me?" She asks I turn to her. 

"If you had not notice you all have been sucked into a different world and that is about 100 years or so behind your time." I state simply and she and all of them stare at me.


	2. Introductions

(Name's POV) 

I made my way to the meeting room where Reaper, Sombra, Widowmaker, Tracer, Winston, Soldier 76, and Mercy were. I walked into the room and heard Reaper and Soldier 76 screaming at each other. 

"I assume you all have been informed." I tell them and sit down at the head of the table. 

I was in my lab coat and my tank top and jeans. I probably looked rather odd. 

"You the hell are you?" Reaper says. 

"Gabriel I would not want t use the tone if I were you, I can have you put back to sleep at any time." I tell him. 

He was quiet at that. 

"Now I know you were all informed any questions?" I ask them. 

Winston was the first to speak up. "What is the science you used?" Winston asks. 

"It all started with a theory really and I was called crazy most of my life, but when I got proof of multi verse and time travel all in one I was shut down, that was until all the heroes from the game were brought into this world. I got the funding to continue but unfortunately I have to play a glorified babysitter to all of you." 

Jack was next. "Were you a soldier?" He asks. 

"I was a Marine." I say. "I went into the Marines right out of college to pay for my schooling it did then after two tours I became a scientist and came to this study." 

Everyone was quiet at that. "Now I know who all you are more or less. Why dont we introduce ourselves properly." I say. "My name is Dr. (Name) (Last Name) former Lieutenant and the thirteenth brigade, it is nice to meet you all." 

They all looked at me and began to introduce themselves.


	3. Winston

(Name's POV)

It was now the next day and I am in my lab working on the things that are needy. I hear heavy footsteps and turn to see Winston. He smiles at me and walks in.

"Hello Winston." I say as he sits next to me.

"Hello Dr. (Last Name)." He says.

"Please call me (Name), we are both on more or less equal footing." I say smiling and he smiles back.

"You seemed tense in the meeting with us." He says.

"I was. First I made this discovery that could change everything we know about science, then the United Nations shut me down from it. After you all were sucked in they come back and say I could be arrested if I do not help. So I was a bit pissed with the situation to say the least." I tell him and he nods at that.

"I am sorry, that must be rough." He says. "Why are all your things in boxes? Did You just move here?"

I shake my head. "Without my job I could not afford to live here in my labs and mansion, so I was packing things up to move. That has changed with my latest job with all of you and the new contract I can afford this but everyone that is found have to live in this home."

He nods. "Are you okay with that?" He asks.

"I always imagine me with a big family, I was going to have that with my husband but we had different choices." I tell him.

He frowned at that and I stand up pulling out my stash of snacks. "Want some bananas and peanut butter?"

He grins and nods and we sot back and have a snack having fun.

(Winston's POV)

The more I got to know her the more I cared for her, yes she was rough when I first met her but there was reasons for that she is now relaxed and very kind. I want to keep her with me as my friend and I want her happy. She smiles at me as we talked about our research and she explains to me that there is so many Universe with so many differences and that our worlds was just two of many.

"So we are just one of many." I say awwed.

She nods. "So many different things that can be discovered Endless worlds and views."

"I would like to discover them with you."

She smiles and nods. "I would like that." She says.


	4. Soldier 76

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am back with another chapter and I hope you all enjoy this!] 

(soldier 76's POV) 

I looked at (Name) she is in the gym working out. I watch her as she does push ups. She finished with them and then looks at me as she has a sheen of sweat on her. I blush under my visor and look at her with love. She smiles and waves. 

"Morning Jack, Or do you prefer Soldier 76?" She asks. 

"Jack is fine." I tell her. 

"Do you want to spar with me?" She inquires looking at me. 

I smirked. "Are you sure you can keep up, I am a super Soldier after all." 

She rolls her eyes and gives me a sly smile. "I am sure, besides it is just a harmless spar, I know you spared with recruits without breaking them." 

I smile. "Fair enough." I take off my visor and jacket and she blushed. 

"Okay you are much more sexy than what my work let on." She says looking away and I flexed a bit. 

"Really now?" I ask smirking.

"Yes, it does not help that I have not had sex in six months." She says and gets ready. "Come at me." 

I smirked and lunged at her but she was quick to block me then twist my arm. She almost pinned me but I flipped us over. She got me off fast and then punches me and jabs me in the chest. I blocked her the third time and throw her onto the mat. She was a bit winded and I get on top of her and successfully pinned her. Our faces are a few inches apart and I am sweating and so is she. Man she got me all hot just from a bit of sparing she is good. But not strong enough. 

(ASS not everyone can be a super soldier!) 

I looked at her as she pants and then I lean down and stole her lips. She gasped at that and soon kissed me back. I moaned into the kiss and rub my half erection into her. She gasps at the size and pulls away. 

"You are really, wow." She says blushing. 

I smirked. "You like that~" I purr and she nods. 

I tear off her top and she was not even wearing a sports bra. Her nipples got hard as the cool air hits them. She blushed and moaned softly as I kiss down her neck and to her chest. I take a nipple in my mouth and ground into the wet spot in her shorts. She is a moaning mess and looking at me with pure lust. I smired and slip her shorts off. She blushed darker and spread her legs for me and I pulled my pants down and thrust into her. 

She gasped and clenched my shoulders. "God, bigger than I thought~" 

I smirked and start to thrust in and out of her. She moaned and arched into me meeting my thrust and pulled me into a kiss. We push our tongues together and moan as we made love. She feels so good, she pulls away after thirty minutes of thrusting and cried out cumming hard. I moaned as she forced me to cum milking me of my cum and I kiss her deeply making her moan as we ride out orgasms. After it was done she pulled away. 

"We can't do this again." She says standing up and slipping on her shorts. 

I looked at her shocked. "Why not?" 

"You are a part of my work, it is against policy." She says and puts on her shredded top and kissed my cheek. "I am sorry... Soldier 76." 

With that she left and I punched hole into the wall. She cannot leave me, she is just being stubborn, she must know I love her and that we are meant to be. I cannot loose her, I will not l love her and she is mine and mine alone. 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS chapter done And yasssss we all know we jump Jack Morrison bones, hope your not pregnant XD anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and stay sexy my friends!


	5. Reaper

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am back with another chapter and I hope you all enjoy this chapter here!]

(Reaper's POV) 

I was pissed. I had seen it, seen Morrison fucking MY (Name). I was beyond pissed. How dare he touches my girl. I hunt him down and grabbed him by the Jacket. He looks at me through that damn visor. I grabbed it and ripped it off his face. 

"What the hell Reyes." He snarls out. 

"I saw you touching MY (Name)!" I snarl back. 

"She is not yours and for a matter of fact she is more mine than anything since I am the only one here who fucked her." 

I saw red at that and punched him, he punches me back and now we are on the floor fighting. That is when I hear (Name) come in and yank me off of Jack. 

"What the hell is going on!?" She demands. 

"He started it." Jack snarls. 

"Oh shut up." I say. 

"Both of you shut up, I do not care who started it I am finishing it. Jack go see Medical, Reaper come with me." She says dragging me away. 

We made it to her room and she glares at me. "What the hell the first rule is no fighting or killing!" She snaps. "What the hell were you thinking!?" 

I cross my arms and stare at her through my mask. 

"Answer Me Gabriel!" She snaps hands on her hips and ace red. 

I loved how she says my name even when she is angry. 

"He fucked you!" I snap at him. 

She stares. "Are you fucking serious, so what it was a mistake what are you jealous?" 

I looked away from her. She sighed. "Gabriel there is nothing between me and Jack. It was a moment of weakness. But there will be nothing between me and you either." She says and I look at her. "It is inappropriate." 

I grabbed her by the waist and took off my mask and kissed her deeply she was shocked and struggled in my arms and then I let her go and gasp wiping her mouth. 

"Like I care." I tell her. "You will be mine." 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Another Chapter is done, I hope you all enjoyed this and 

Who should be next? 

Widowmaker: Maybe cooking with her? 

Or Sitting with her and it shows she does have feelings for reader? 

Sombra: Her cursing about how the tech is so slow here XD And her trying to hack into the camera but they are so low tech she cant right away XD and Reader i like watching her and maybe teaches her? 

Or maybe making some food and Sombra drugs it? 

Tracer: Sharing tea?

Running? 

Or talking about what the worlds are like? 

Mercy: Reader gets hurt and Mercy takes care of them? 

Mercy learns reader has not have had a check up in years so she does it herself? 

Comment bellow and Stay sexy my friends!]


	6. Sexy Exam

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am back with another chapter and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!] 

(Name's POV) 

I was walking into the medical bay that Mercy has set up. I was do for a check and I was worried I had a cold. I walk in and see Angela at her desk. I smile at her and sit down across from her. 

"I heard the gave you permission to be the doctor of everyone here so far." I say and she smiles and nods. 

"Yes, they did." She tells me. 

I smile. "Do you mind if you can give a check up, I am worried I have a chest cold." I tell her. 

She breaks out in a smile and nods her head and leads me over to the exam table. There I sat and she told me to get rid of all my clothes. I do as told and sit there now naked. She smiles at me and starts with a normal physical. 

"When is the last time you had sex?" She asks suddenly. 

"A few days ago." I say and she tensed. 

(Mercy's POV) 

I looked at her shocked as she said that and knew she must have had sex with someone here as she did not leave and no one else came. I nodded. 

"Alright I am going have to do a pap smear and get a urine sample." I tell her. "That is if you had sex with a male." 

"I did." she says. 

I now knew it was Jack or Gabriel and I was never more angry with either of them. (Name) is mine not their's!" 

I get her on her back and start the exam she was rather tense, I smirked and started to finger her and rub my fingers on her clit she moaned. 

"What are you mmmm doing~?" She asks me. 

"You are far to tense." I tell her and start to roll her clit between my fingers. 

She gasped and arched into my hand. "Your the doctor~" 

"Yes I am~" I purr. "Be a good patient for me~" 

I descend my head and began to lap at her pussy and clit and she cries out, her hands going to my hair and gripping it. I smirked and sucked on her clit and slipped my fingers into her pussy and press down on her g spot. She cried out and came hard wrapping her legs around my neck. I drink her sweet nectar and lick my lips. 

"Let's continue with the exam~" I say and she nods blissfully. 

I am one step closer to making her mine and mine alone. 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Another chapter done I hope you all enjoyed and stay sexy my friends!]


	7. Sombra

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am here with another chapter and this may have some Tracer in it, enjoy!]

(Name's POV)

I looked at Sombra as she curses and throws the computer on the couch. I am busy running files and she is with her laptop I got her. 

"Estúpida computadora, todo de baja tecnología y maldito papel." She says and my Spanish was a bit rough but I am sure she was complaining about the paper. 

(Stupid computer, everything low tech and frickin paper) 

"I can teach you how to hack tech in this generation." I tell her. "I could use it for getting information on what the Governments wants." 

"Oh is this little good government girl bad girl~" She teases me and I blush I do not know but with her she can just make me so fluster. 

"Well I do not want them trying to fire me or steal my work, besides what will do they do to the Omnics." 

She hmmm. "You do have a point chica." 

(Girl)

I nodded and move over to her. "Your lap top I already got with 20 of the best fire walls not to mention the signals jumps around all over the world if they try and track you." I tell her. 

"What do I do about, Papel de mierd?" She asks me. 

(Fucking paper) 

"Most countries scan their papers into a files which I will admit I have automatically downloaded what stuff I could get my hands on. Never know when you will need dirty on a super power." I tell her showing her. 

(Sombra's POV) 

I looked at her stunned by her. I then grabbed her and pinned her down to the couch and she blushes such a bright pink. I smirked. 

"Eres tan impresionante Nunca vi a una mujer como tú y estoy con Talon. Eso dice mucho mi tesoro." I tell her. 

(You are so stunning. I never seen a woman like you and I am with Talon. That is saying a lot my treasure.) 

"Ugh... I only speak a little Spanish." She says looking at me. 

"Good." I say and kiss her deeply. 

"Eres mia y nunca te voy a perder, me perteneces" I growl possessively until i feel myself pulled off of her. 

(Feminine = You are mine and I am never going to lose you, You belong to me) 

I looked at who pulled me off and see Tracer. She is glaring at me. It was shock to see her angry if miffed at anything. 

"What do you want?" I demand. 

"She is not allowed to do that with us." She says simply. 

"What do you care she enjoyed me doing that to her. So stay out of it Lena." I snap at her. 

"I will not she does not belong to you, she belongs to no one." She presses. 

"Eres solo una puta. Uno que es celoso." I snarl at her wishing I had my gun or my tools to hack her device. Make her pay for getting in the way of m and her. 

(You are just a, whore. One who is jealous.) 

Tracer scoff and I leave, this will not be the end of us. I will make sure I get her back for that!

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Sombra is done, and next chapter Tracer will be in conflict about her feelings and we will have more overwatch characters appear 

But who 

vote your top three characters you want added. The highest three will be added!

Anyways I hope that you all enjoyed and stay sexy everyone!]


End file.
